Verbotene Liebe!
by Nordhexxe
Summary: Es geht um die bekannteste Verbotene Liebe die man sich denken kann, Lehrer und Schülerin...!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Ihr, so nun hab ich endlich gefunden wonach ich gesucht hatte..die Edit Funktion :-) Also hier nun die gebetate Version meines 1. Kapitels. Ein dickes Danke an meine Beta mania88 die sich durch meinen Rechtschreib-Fehler Dschungel gekämpft hat!_

_Also viel spaß...und hinterlasst mir doch bitte das eine oder andere Reviewchen :-)..._

_ach ja nichts gehört mir, ausser die Storry der FF und die OCs, alles sonstige gehört der lieben Mrs. Rowling_

Kapitel 1

Mary Lanchester saß auf der Rückbank des Mercedes ihrer Eltern und zusammen befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Dort erwartete sie bereits der Hogwarts Express, der sie zu ihrem eigentlichem Zuhause bringen würde.

Sie ist 17 Jahre alt und fängt nun bald ihr letztes Jahr im Haus Ravenclaw an. Mary ist eine kleine, zierliche junge Frau mit hellblauen Augen und schwarzem, langem Haar.

Als sie damals vor sechs Jahren den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, dachten ihre Eltern erst, es wäre ein dummer Scherz und warfen den Brief in den Müll. Doch Tage später kam eine streng wirkende ältere Dame zu ihnen nach Hause, die sich als Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, vorstellte, und sich dafür entschuldigte, das nicht Dumbledore persönlich erscheinen konnte. Mary musste lächeln, ihre Eltern hatten damals ziemlich blöde geguckt. Professor McGonagall erzählte ihnen alles über Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt.

„Ja, aber meine Tochter ist keine Hexe! Und außerdem, Sie können mir ja viel erzählen, bin ich hier bei der Versteckten Kamera?", suchend sah sich Marys Vater Howard Lanchester, um.

Professor McGonagall schnaufte, so lief das fast immer, wenn sie Muggeleltern erklären wollte, das ihre Kinder Magie in sich trugen.

„Also, ihre Tochter ist eine Hexe, definitiv, da irren wir uns nie! Und zum Beweis, das auch ich eine Hexe bin.

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab raus. „Wingardium Leviosa." Und schon schwebte die Vase, die auf dem Tischchen stand, gut einen Meter über den Boden.

Mary musste noch breiter Grinsen, denn ab dem Zeitpunkt begann ihr wirkliches Leben. Sie liebte ihre Eltern zwar, aber seitdem sie in Hogwarts ankam, hatte sie das Gefühl, endlich angekommen zu sein und sich normal zu fühlen.

Der Wagen hielt und sie wurde von ihrer Mutter aus den Tagträumen gerissen

„Schatz, wir sind da." Ihre Mutter Olivia Lanchester war Italienerin und von ihr hatte sie auch ihr Aussehen geerbt.

Sie stiegen aus und ihre Eltern brachten sie noch bis vor die Absperrung.

„Bis bald, Kleines, und sei fleißig", ermahnte sie ihr Vater.

„Hab viel Spaß und verdreh den Männern nicht allzu sehr den Kopf", grinste ihre Mutter, was gleich mit einem muffigen Grunzen ihres Vaters kommentiert wurde.

„Ja, ich hab euch auch lieb." Sie umarmte ihre Eltern und verschwand auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

Als ob sie für eine Beziehung Zeit hätte, dies ist schließlich ihr Abschlussjahr, dachte sie und zog ihren großen Koffer zum Zug.

„Hey Mary, soll ich dir helfen ?", sie vernahm eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich, blickte sich um und sah ihren Klassenkameraden Kevin Miller.

„Oh ja, das wäre super." Und so hievte er ihre beiden Koffer in den Zug und die beiden suchten sich ein Abteil !

„Hey, hier sind die anderen." Mary blieb stehen und öffnete die Tür.

„Hi ihr!", begrüßte Mary zaghaft ihre Freunde Laura Kenth, Meggie Hoopsen und Brian Colter

Die beiden Mädchen sprangen auf und begrüßten sie stürmisch, nur von Brian kam nur ein kühles ‚Hi'. Mary hatte ihn letztes Jahr zum Ball einen Korb geben müssen, da sie schon Kevin zugesagt hatte, was ihr auch wesentlich lieber war, denn bei ihm wusste sie ganz sicher, dass er nur ein Freund ist.

Nun saßen sie alle im Abteil und die große Ehrzählerei über die Sommerferien ging los. Mary hatte nicht viel zu erzählen, ihre Eltern waren Anwälte und hatten dieses Jahr viel zu tun, so war sie viel zu Hause gewesen und hatte schon mal den Schulstoff wiederholt, was ihr zwar von ihrer Mutter ein „Kind, du musst doch auch mal raus, Spaß, haben!" ein brachte, aber sie waren vom Wesen her eh wie Tag und Nacht. Ihre Mutter war die feurige Südländerin und sie hatte dann doch eher das ruhigere, kühlere britische ihres Vaters geerbt.

Als Brian zum fünften Mal erzählte das er eine ganz heiße Hexe in Spanien abgeschleppt hatte und dann auch noch einen gehässigen Blick auf sie abwarf wurde es Mary zu viel!

„Ich muss mal auf Klo", rief sie und war auch schon aus dem Abteil gerauscht.

‚Da geh ich erst mal nicht mehr rein' dachte sie wütend. ‚Doch wo nun hin? Hier auf dem Flur hocken ist auch doof.'

Also ging sie weiter und suchte ein freies Abteil, doch sie fand nur eins mit einem älteren Zauberer drin, doch der schien nicht unsympathisch zu sein. Also öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Der Mann schaute hoch und lächelte freundlich

„Guten Tag Mr. Hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu ihnen setze?", fragte Mary verlegen.

„Aber natürlich nicht, setzen Sie sich doch."

Er gab ihr die Hand

„Remus Lupin", stellte er sich freundlich vor.

„Mary Lanchester." Seine Hand fühlte sich weich an.

Dann verbarg sich Lupin wieder hinter seiner Zeitung und las. Mary schaute aus dem Fenster, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken und ihn heimlich zu beobachten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schellte sich. ‚Mary was ist bloß los mit dir!' Dies hatte sie anscheinend etwas zu laut „gedacht", Remus Lupin guckte hoch und meinte:

„Bitte?"

„Nichts, Sir." Sie wurde rot „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Nur zu." Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Was wollen Sie in Hogwarts?"

„Oh, ich habe die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angenommen."

„Dann werden Sie also Professor sein in Hogwarts?", fragte sie

„Ja das werde ich wohl", grinste er. ‚So ein Mist', dachte sie. ‚Was war das denn für eine dumme Frage?' Doch auch sonst war sie über seine Antwort irgendwie enttäuscht.

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie, doch sie lugte immer wieder zu ihm hin. Irgendwas fühlte sie in ihrem Bauch, ein Kribbeln... Doch was sollte das?

„Sie sollten in ihr Abteil zurück, wir müssten bald da sein", sagte Lupin.

Sie waren gerade aufgestanden, da ruckelte der Wagen und sie fiel ihm in die Arme. Als sie aufsah, sah sie direkt in seine warmen braunen Augen. Alles war vergessen, sie sah nur noch seine Augen und fühlte wieder dieses schöne Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

_So und wie fandet ihr das 1. Kapitel...? Weiter gehts ...aber leider vorerst ungebetat :-)_

_Bitte unten links den Lila Knopf betätigen... (nicht vergessen ;-) )_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Remus wandte sich abrupt ab. Mary stand ziemlich verwirrt im Abteil.

„ Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen", forderte er sie auf.

„ Ja, bis bald Professor."

Und sie rauschte aus dem Abteil. i'Man, was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Warum löst er bloß solche Gefühle in mir aus?'/i

„Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Laura neugierig.

„Ach, ich hatte noch ein paar von uns getroffen, wisst ihr, war halt bei den anderen", sagte sie noch immer leicht durcheinander.

Als sie ausstiegen, hörten sie schon die gewohnten Rufe.

„ Erstklässler, hier rüber!"

Ja, jetzt war sie wieder zuhause, sie atmete tief durch, es roch nach dem Dampf der Lokomotive, nach den Bäumen im Verbotenen Wald und nach Magie, so roch es nur an Orten, wo Zauberer und Hexen lebten.

Freudig ging sie mit den anderen auf eine der Kutschen zu, und obwohl sie wusste, dass dies ein hartes Jahr werden würde, freute sie sich darauf.

Im Schloss begann das übliche Fest, die Erstklässer wurden eingeteilt, die genauso begeistert aussahen wie sie damals selbst.

Dumbledore sprach seine übliche Rede. Mary schweifte mit ihrem Blick den Saal ab, bis sie am Lehrertisch hängen blieb. Da saß er, Remus Lupin, er sah wirklich gut aus, nicht so wie die Jungs in ihrem Alter, man sah ihm an, dass er schon viel erlebt hatte, sie fand aber. dass es ihm nur noch besser aussehen ließ.

„Ey Mary, was ist denn los mit dir? Wo starrst du denn die ganze Zeit hin?", fragte Maggie und versuchte Marys Blick zu folgen, doch die drehte sich rasch zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Gar nichts, ist alles in Ordnung. Guck mal, wir haben einen neuen Lehrer!"

Mary zeigte in die Richtung, in der Lupin saß. Doch keinen schien es wirklich zu interessieren, es war ja nicht sehr ungewöhnlich, dass sie einen neuen Lehrer bekamen.

Nach dem sie gegessen hatten, machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Mary, Laura und Maggie gingen gleich in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Sachen auszupacken, dort trafen sie ihre Klassenkameradin Elaine Bexter.

„Hi, na wie geht's euch? Einen schönen Sommer gehab?", fragte sie die drei Freundinnen. Elaine war erst letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen vorher besuchte sie Beauxbaton, bis ihre Eltern sich scheiden ließen und sie wieder mit in die Heimat ihrer Mutter kam. Sie verstanden sich gut mit Elaine, sie war ein nettes Mädchen.

„ Oh mein Urlaub war traumhaft!", schwärmte Maggie, das etwas mollige Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und Augen, den anderen von ihren Griechenland Urlaub vor.

„ Ich war für drei Wochen in Frankreich bei meinem Dad, er hat eine neue Freundin", sagte Elaine grimmig. Die anderen Mädchen schwiegen Elaine tat ihnen leid, denn sie hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass ihre Eltern wieder zu einander finden würden.

Laura überlegte, musste dann grinsen, stöberte in ihrem Koffer und schrie fast.

„ Schaut mal." Sie zog einen ziemlich knappen, pinken Bikini aus ihrem Koffer. „Hab ich von Mallorca mit gebracht." Die anderen drei Mädchen prusteten los und Laura ließ ihn beleidigt wieder in den Koffer fallen.

„ Wo willst du den denn anziehen?", fragte Elaine amüsiert.

„ Mh, es wird sich garantiert eine Möglichkeit ergeben. Und dann werdet ihr mich beneiden!", sagte Laura gespielt beleidigt...

So ging es noch den ganzen Abend. Alle erzählten aus ihrem Urlaub nur Mary saß auf ihrem Bett und dachte an zwei wundervoll warme Augen.

Nachdem die Lehrer sich nach ihrer Versammlung verabschiedet hatten, ging er durch die alt vertrauten Korridore und erinnerte sich an seine Jugendzeit. Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte er sich alt. Er lächelte verbissen, andere Männer in seinem Alter waren schon verheiratet und hatten Kinder, doch konnte er einer Frau ein Leben mit einem Werwolf zumuten? Dann huschte ein Gesicht in seine Gedanken, ein junges hübsches Mädchen mit strahlend blauen Augen und schwarzem Haar, so glänzend wie Seide. Sie war noch so jung und wirkte so zerbrechlich und trotzdem strahlte ihre Ruhe etwas sehr erwachsenes aus, sie war anders als die anderen Mädchen und sogar als die meisten Frauen, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Als Lupin die Tür zu seinem Büro erreichte, stöhnte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf, so durfte er doch nicht von einer Schülerin denken. Und trotzdem die Gedanken an Mary wollten einfach nicht verschwinden...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Ey du Schnarchnase, steh auf, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!"

Mary schlug die Augen auf, nachdem Maggie sie unsanft aus einem Wunder vollen Traum gerissen hatte. Sie war noch so müde, die Mädchen hatten lange geredet und selbst als sie schon lange im Bett lagen, bekam Mary kein Auge zu, da sie ständig an Remus denken musste. Doch sie schwang sich schließlich doch aus ihrem Bett. Sie wollte ja nicht zu spät kommen. Vor allem nicht gleich am ersten Tag.

Also duschte sie sich schnell, zog die Schuluniform an und band ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf. Dann ging sie den anderen hinterher in die Große Halle. Ihre Mitschüler waren schon fast alle fertig mit dem Frühstück: Mary trank nur etwas Kaffee und kaute etwas an einem Croissant, sie hatte keinen Hunger, gleich würde sie ihn wieder sehen, ein Montagmorgen konnte gar nicht besser anfangen!

„Mary, von wem träumst du denn?", fragte Laura mit einem interessierten Lächeln.

„Ähm, von niemanden, ich muss noch mal hoch in den Turm, hab meine Tasche vergessen."

Sie eilte aus der Halle und ihre Freundinnen guckten ihr fragend nach. Im Korridor kam ihr ein ziemlich unausgeschlafener Lupin entgegen. Sein Hemd hing ihm halb aus der Hose, seine Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und sein linker Schuh war auf. Mary konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Oh. Ähm, Miss Lanchester, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut. Mh, Sir? Ihr Hemd..."

„Oh, Entschuldigung!" Er stopfte es sich hastig in die Hose und auch seinen Schuh band er zu, nachdem Mary schweigend auf ihn gezeigt hatte.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem, Sir."

„Sehen wir uns nicht gleich?", fragte Lupin das hübsche Mädchen.

„ Ja, gleich in der ersten Stunde."

„Ah ja, na denn bis gleich." Und schon verschwand er um die Ecke und war fort.

Mary seufzte und ging hinauf in den Ravenclaw Turm, holte ihre Sachen und ging wieder hinunter zum Klassenzimmer. Es war auf und sie ging hinein, froh darüber, dass sie gleich nicht Laura und Maggie irgendwelche blöden Fragen beantworten musste. Es war wundervoll ruhig im Klassenzimmer. Sie sah sich um, hier hatte sich einiges geändert, seit dem Professor Lockhard gegangen war. Sie fand ja eh, dass er ein eigenartiger Kauz war, aber die Mädchen, die aus Zaubererfamilien stammten, waren völlig vernarrt in diesen Kerl. – gewesen, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu, seit dem rausgekommen war, dass er im St. Mungo liegt und all seine Abenteuer geklaut waren, verliert keine mehr ein Wort über ihn. Sie setzte sich an ihren üblichen Platz und holte schon mal ihr Buch, Pergament und eine Feder heraus, als gerade Remus Lupin den Raum betrat.

„Oh, Miss Lanchester, ganz alleine?"

„Hallo, Professor. Ja, ich hatte meine Sachen noch im Turm und wollte nicht wieder in die Große Halle."

„Ok, würden Sie mir vielleicht hierbei helfen?" Er zeigte auf einen Packen Pergament, „wir werden gleich einen kleinen Test schreiben – keine Angst, er wird nicht benotet. Ich will mir damit nur einen Überblick ihres Wissenstandes machen."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte sie und ging los um die Blätter zu verteilen. Als sie die letzten Blätter zurückbringen wollte, stolperte sie über einen Hocker der vor dem Schreibpult des Lehrers stand. Zum zweiten Mal, seit dem sie Lupin kennen gelernt hatte, fiel sie in seine Arme. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und bei Mary schwirrten wieder tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Er roch so gut, noch nie hatte sie so einem Mann gegenüber empfunden! Sie versanken in dem Blick und auch Lupin war das Gefühl, was er zu dem Mädchen hegte, völlig fremd. Klar hatte er schon einige Beziehungen gehabt, doch die verliefen meistens sehr oberflächlich, da er nie das Gefühl hatte, sein Geheimnis Preis geben zu können.

Doch bei Mary war das anders, er wusste irgendwie, dass er sein Leben in ihre Hände geben konnte.

Sie hörten Schritte und ließen schnell voneinander ab.

Mary war die nächste Stunde sehr unkonzentriert und bekam die einfachsten Entwaffnungszauber nicht hin. Immerzu musste sie an Lupin denken...

Als der Unterricht beendet war, sie war die letzte im Raum, wollte sie gerade gehen als Lupin sie zurück rief

„Miss Lanchester, bitte kommen Sie noch mal kurz her!"

Mary wandte sich wieder zu dem Lehrerpult.

„Ihre Leistungen waren heute... na ja, sagen wir mal... ungenügend. So kommen Sie bei mir leider nicht durch die Prüfung."

Mary schaute niedergeschlagen zu Boden.

„Aber mit ein paar Nachhilfestunden werden wir das schon wieder hinbekommen", sagte Remus freundlich lächelnd.

„Das wäre sehr freundlich Professor", antwortete Mary, in ihr drin tobte ein Sturm. Sie würde mit ihm alleine sein können!

„Gut, wie wäre es bereits mit morgen Abend?"

„Sehr gut", antworte Mary und schwebte glücklich aus dem Raum. Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss, sank Lupin in seinen Stuhl, er wusste, dass es falsch war, aber er musste sie einfach wieder sehen. Alleine!

Auch den restlichen Tag war Mary sehr unkonzentriert, doch sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Morgen schon würde sie ihn wieder sehen!

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle unterhielten sich die vier Mädchen Elaine, Laura, Maggie und Mary über ihren ersten Schultag.

„So viele Hausaufgaben, die schaffe ich nie!", stöhnte Laura.

„Wenn du weiterhin so oft in deinen Spiegel glotzt, dann garantiert nicht", hielt Maggie ihr vor.

„Tu ich ja gar nicht", zickte Laura Maggie an und war beleidigt, als auch noch die anderen beiden jungen Frauen anfingen zu lachen.

So war es fast jeden Tag, keiner verging, ohne dass Laura und Maggie sich nicht wenigstens einmal kabbelten.

„Es sind aber wirklich viele", stimmte nun auch Elaine zu.

„Ja, und ich hab ab morgen auch noch Nachhilfe beim Neuen!", warf Mary gespielt genervt ein. Natürlich freute sie sich schon sehr darauf, dass sie ihn morgen wieder sah, aber das würde sie ihren Freundinnen garantiert nicht sagen.

Abends lag Mary noch ziemlich lange wach, sie war viel zu aufgeregt, um zu schlafen. Sie malte sich in ihren Gedanken aus, wie es wohl morgen sein würde. Natürlich würde sie sich sehr anstrengen. Sie wollte ja nicht, dass ihr Lehrer sie für dumm hielt. Wenn er doch auch sie mögen würde, sie seufzte und drehte sich um. Das rhythmische Atmen ihrer Freundinnen wiegte sie dann letztlich doch noch in den Schlaf.

Zur selben Zeit lag noch jemand wach in seinem Bett – Lupin! Er versucht die ganze Zeit die Gedanken an Mary zu vertreiben. So durfte er nicht an sie denken! Er musste seine Gefühle schleunigst unter Kontrolle bringen, schließlich musste er ihr morgen Nachhilfe geben. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sein letztes Bild, das er vor Augen hatte, bevor er einschlief,

war Mary...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Der Tag verlief ziemlich schleppend, Mary konnte es kaum aushalten so aufgeregt war sie. Sie ging ihren Freundinnen möglichst aus den Weg, sie wollte keine Fragen beantworten, was mit ihr los war. Es fiel ihr zwar schwer, nicht mit Maggie oder Laura über Lupin reden zu können, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es so einfacher wäre.

Es war erst Mittag und sie saßen alle in der Halle als Elaine sie ansprach.

„Musst du nicht heute zu Professor Lupin?"

„Ja", sagte Mary teilnahmslos.

„Ich weiß ja nicht aber irgendwie finde ich ihn eigenartig", meinte Laura.

„Er ist nicht eigenartig!", rief Mary aufbrausend, Laura Maggie und Elaine schauten sie nur Stirn runzelnd an.

„Ich meine... ich finde, er ist halt ein guter Lehrer." i'So ein Mist, hoffentlich merken sie nichts',/i dachte Mary.

„Ja, das stimmt, die erste Stunde bei ihm war wirklich gut! Besser als bei den meisten anderen, die wir bis jetzt hatten", stimmte Maggie ihr zu und damit war das Thema vom Tisch. Maggie und Laura fingen gerade wieder an zu streiten, weil Laura meinte, dass Maggie verknallt in Martin Taylor sei, der als einer der unbeliebtesten Kerle in Hogwarts galt. Darauf hin beschimpfte Maggie sie als blöde einfältige Kuh und warf ihr vor in den gesamten männlichen Teil der Ravenclaw Quidditch- Mannschaft verknallt zu sein. Wo sie wiederum nicht ganz unrecht hatte, mit den meisten war Laura wirklich schon aus gegangen. Doch Laura schmollte den restlichen Tag und schwieg.

Mary quälte sich durch die restlichen Stunden, ihre Aufregung wurde immer größer, sie bekam die einfachsten Sachen nicht mehr hin, bei Zaubertränke explodierte sogar ihr Unsichtsbarkeitstrank. Professor Snape quittierte dies jedoch nur mit einem strengen Blick und ließ den Schaden an Marys Platz mit einem Zauberstabschwenker verschwinden. Wütend ging sie aus dem Kerker, sie konnte diesen Kerl noch nie leiden! Doch auch bei Marys Lieblingslehrer Professor Flitwick, der zwar äußerst langweilig war, aber ihr die ganzen Jahre hier geholfen hatte sich zurecht zu finden, erging es ihr nicht besser. Sämtliche Zaubersprüche waren wie weg geblasen.

„So ein Mist, wenn das so weiter geht, schaff ich die Prüfungen nie!", stöhnte Mary beim Abendessen.

„Wenn meine Leistungen so bleiben, kann ich gleich packen gehen..."

„Ach Mary, das kommt doch immer mal vor so ein Durchhänger! Du warst doch sonst auch so gut", munterte Maggie sie auf.

„Du hast ja Recht, ich glaub ich muss mich einfach nur mehr anstrengen."

„Da hast du ja gleich die Gelegenheit, musst du nicht zu Lupin?", fragte Laura.

„Ach, sprichst du doch wieder mit uns?", fragte Maggie bissig zurück.

„Oh stimmt, ich muss ja noch meine Sachen holen!", unterbrach Mary Laura und Maggie, die gerade wieder anfangen wollten zu streiten.

Mary rannte hoch in den Ravenclaw Turm. Sie ging in ihren Schlafsaal und holte ihre Tasche. Bevor sie wieder ging, drehte sie an der Tür und ging noch mal an den Spiegel. Sie betrachtete sich, bürstete noch einmal ihre schwarzen, langen Haare durch, machte sich einen Zopf, was sie etwas älter erscheinen ließ und atmeten noch einmal tief durch. Dann verließ sie den Schlafraum.

Mary klopfte an Lupins Tür, sie war zwar zehn Minuten zu früh, aber draußen auf dem Gang zu stehen kam ihr auch blöd vor.

„Herein!" Mary öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

„Hallo, Miss Lanchester! Setzen Sie sich doch bitte noch kurz! Ich komme gleich."

Mary trat an einen alten Sessel heran und suchte den Raum ab, doch sie konnte Professor Lupin nicht sehen. Sie setzte sich. Ihr Herz pochte und überall roch es nach ihm. So hatte sie sich sein Büro vorgestellt, keinen Firlefanz, aber trotzdem gemütlich. Drei große Sessel standen in dem Raum und ein großer Schreibtisch. An den Wänden standen viele Regale mit noch mehr Büchern und Geräten, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte...

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Mary?"

Sie erschrak, denn plötzlich stand Remus neben ihr

„Ja, gerne!"

Lupin stellte ihr und sich selbst zwei Flaschen Butterbier hin und setzte sich Mary gegen über in den Sessel.

„Ich habe mir einmal ihre Noten aus den vergangen Jahren angesehen. Mary, sie sind eine gute Schülerin! Warum haben sie zur Zeit solche Probleme im Unterricht?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Professor. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren und vergesse einfach alles. Ich verspreche Ihnen aber, dass ich mich bessern werde!"

„Das glaub ich Ihnen. Ich denke, wir sollten heute mit etwas Theorie anfangen."

Sie ging mit Professor Lupin den Stoff des letzten Jahres durch und plötzlich war alles wieder da.

„Das sieht ja schon sehr gut aus!", lobte Lupin Mary.

Mary saß noch eine ganze Weile bei Lupin im Büro, er konnte so schön erzählen, er redete über seine Zeit in Hogwarts und Mary musste sehr lachen über die Streiche, die er und seine Freunde anderen Mitschülern und auch Lehrern gespielt hatten.

„Sie waren ja mal richtig wild!", lachte Mary noch immer.

„Nein, eigentlich hab ich nur versucht, James und Sirius vor Ärger zu bewahren, ist mir aber nicht sehr oft gelungen..."

Er sah ihr plötzlich sehr tief in die Augen.

„Mary, du kommst mir so erwachsen vor. Weißt du, eigentlich sollten Schüler und Lehrer nicht so beieinander sitzen."

„Aber wir tun doch nichts Verbotenes", flüsterte Mary.

Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten, stand auf und ging ans Fenster.

„Bald ist wieder Vollmond..."

„Ja, leider..." Lupin war hinter sie getreten.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Wieso leider?

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Mary, weißt du eigentlich, wie bezaubernd du bist?"

Remus konnte einfach nicht anders. Wie konnte etwas verboten sein, dass sich so gut anfühlte?

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Mary legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und als sie sich küssten dachte Mary unter ihr versinke der Boden, doch Remus hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.

Mary löste sich etwas von ihm und sah in seine dunklen Augen.

„Professor Lupin, ich..."

„Nenn mich bitte Remus", sagte er und küsste sie wieder, diesmal leidenschaftlicher.

„Remus..." Mary lächelte, sein Name gefiel ihr. „Remus, ich fühle mich so geborgen bei dir. Lass mich nicht mehr los, ja?"

„Niemals!" Er drückte sie fest an sich.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht als sie sich, auf Wolke sieben schwebend ,wieder auf den Weg in den Ravenclaw Turm machte.

Lupin lag noch lange wach. Er wusste, das durfte nicht sein, doch er wollte es auch nicht beenden. Noch nie hatte ihm eine Frau soviel bedeutet wie Mary. Irgendeinen Weg würde es sicher für sie beide geben.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die anderen Mädchen schliefen Gott sei dank schon, als Mary den Raum betrat. Sie spürte immer noch den Kuss von Remus auf ihren Lippen. Glücklich stieg sie in ihr Bett und schlief schnell ein, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einmal an ihn zu denken.

Als Mary aufwachte, fühlte sie sich so gut wie noch nie. Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und hüpfte unter die Dusche, die Wärme des Wassers fühlte sich heute noch besser an als sonst. Fröhlich stieg sie aus der Dusche und zog sich an, ihre Haare flocht sie zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz.

Zufrieden blickte sie in den Spiegel und lächelte, so gut hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Wo warst du denn gestern so lange?", fragte Laura Mary als sie alle in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück waren

„Ich war bei Professor Lupin, ich hatte doch Nachhilfe", sagte Mary bestimmt um dieses Thema nicht weiter zu führen. Laura verzog nur beleidigt die Augenbrauen, ließ weitere Fragen aber bleiben.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tag verlief für Mary gut, McGonagall lobte sie und gab Ravenclaw zehn Punkte. Mary schaffte es auf Anhieb ein hässliches altes Hauselfen-Porzellan-Figürchen in eine schöne Vase zu verzaubern, die Verschönerungszauber gefielen ihr sehr, und so verbrachte sie die restliche Stunde damit, auch Lauras und Elaines Figuren in eine Feenfigur und in eine Eulenfigur zu verwandeln.

„Mary, was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist ja wie ‚verhext'", kicherte Laura und betrachtete ihre Fee bewundernd, die unterdessen hübsche kleine Pioretten auf Lauras Pult drehte.

„Ja, das bin ich auch. Na ja fast. Mir geht es einfach gut – keine Ahnung, hatte die letzten Tage wohl ein Tief", strahlte Mary, ihre Freundinnen wunderten sich zwar, sagten aber nichts, es war ihnen lieber, Mary wieder glücklich zu sehen als so verwirrt wie die Tage zuvor.

Am Abend gingen die vier Mädchen hoch in ihren Turm, sie hatten gerade gegessen.

„Ich hab noch was vergessen, ich komme später nach." Mary wollte zu Remus, sie hatte gesehen, dass er die Große Halle vor ihr verlassen hatte. Sie ließ ihre Freundinnen stehen und ging zu seinem Büro.

Mary öffnete leise die Tür und betrat den Raum, Remus stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Nacht...

Sie schlich zu ihm und hielt ihm die Augen zu.

„Mary!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm sie in seine Arme

„Ich wollte dich wieder sehen", flüsterte sie.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er lächelte. Er fühlte sich gut, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, das Leben als Werwolf machte einen einsam, unter den Seinigen will er nicht leben, er hatte sich schon immer hier in Hogwarts zuhause gefühlt, erst mit seinem Freunden, die ihm in seinen schweren Stunden beigestanden hatten... er dachte oft an sie. Er vermisste James, Lily und Peter sehr. Und bei dem Gedanken an Sirius krampft sich sein Herz zusammen...

Doch jetzt hatte er endlich wieder einen Menschen gefunden, dem er vertrauen konnte, er kannte Mary zwar erst kurz, aber er liebte sie jetzt schon so sehr.

Mary konnte sehen, dass sich seine Augen verdunkelten, doch als er merkte, dass sie ihn anschaute, lächelte er zärtlich zu ihr herunter.

Sie setzten sich hin und Mary erzählte ihm von ihrem bisherigen Leben, wie es war für sie als magisches Kind unter Muggel aufzuwachsen und die ganzen Sachen, die sie unbewusst hatte geschehen lassen, wie ihre Klassenkameraden in den Muggelschulen zu verhexen, wenn sie geärgert wurde.

Remus musste herzhaft lachen, auch er hatte früher solche Sachen geschehen lassen, er war ein fröhlicher Junge gewesen, hatte viel Unsinn gemacht, bis... ja, bis alles anders wurde...

„Mary, ich muss dir etwas erzählen und ich hoffe, dass ich dich damit nicht vertreibe. Also bitte hör mir zu, ja?"

„Du wirst mich nie vertreiben!", lachte sie ihn an.

Remus lächelte leicht und hoffte, dass sie es wirklich so meinte.

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, es dir zu erzählen, aber du hast das Recht zu wissen, mit wem du hier zusammen bist." Mary sah ihn fragend an und Remus holte noch einmal tief Luft. „ Mary, ich bin ein Werwolf, ich bin schon seit der frühen Kindheit ein Halbmensch. Ich wollte, dass du es weißt... ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben willst... also.."

„Oh, Remus, ich weiß nicht viel über Werwölfe! Aber nie würde ich dich deswegen verachten, du bist trotzdem ein Mensch! Und ich liebe dich!!" Mary hatte Tränen in den Augen und die letzten Worte waren ihr heraus gerutscht, aber sie fühlte nun einmal so. Sie hatte gesehen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, ihr das zu erzählen.

Das sie ihn als Mensch sah und nicht als Bestie, war das Schönste, was sie hätte sagen können, denn selbst unter Magiern galten Werwölfe als Monster. Er nahm sie wortlos in die Arme und küsste ihre Stirn.

„ Ich liebe dich auch!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo ihr,_

_es geht weiter mit Kapitel 6. An dieser Stelle möchte ich die Schwarzleser bitten mir doch das eine oder andere Review da zulassen, denn anscheinend lesen ja doch ein paar Leute meine Story ;-)_

_So und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen..._

Kapitel 6

Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen, Mary! Remus stand auf und zog die junge Frau mit sich hoch. Nach Remus Geständnis hatten sie noch lange mit einander geredet. Remus hatte ihr erzählt wie er trotz seiner Verwandlungen in Hogwarts leben konnte, wie er endlich Freunde fand die ihn auch als Mensch sahen.

Mary musste gähnen, sie schaute auf die Uhr! Es war schon wieder so spät geworden und nun fühlte Mary die Müdigkeit wie ein schweres Tuch auf sich hinab sinken!

Sehen wir uns morgen wieder? Mary sah liebevoll zu Remus auf

Ja aber erst später, ich hab noch etwas zu tun.

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem langen Kuss

Pass auf und lass dich nicht erwischen, gib vor allem vor Filsh und Professor Snape acht!

Mary nickte und gab Remus noch einen Kuss, dann schob sie sich aus dem Büro ihres Lehrers und Liebhabers. Sie war so glücklich, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Herz klopfte freudig plötzlich hörte sie schritte sie konnte gerade noch hinter einer Säule springen bevor Snape um die Ecke schoss und in Remus Büro verschwand, ohne lange zu überlegen ging sie dem Professor der Zaubertränke nach an der Tür von Lupin blieb sie stehen und lauschte!

Da das soll ich dir von Dumbeldore geben! Aber denke ja nicht das ich das für dich getan habe, von mir aus könntest du nächste Woche auch wie ein Tier über das Gelände laufen und deinem Trieben nach gehen dann wäre ich dich wenigstens los!

Danke Severus! Ich bitte dich auch nicht gern um Hilfe aber lieber nehme ich dein Gebräu an als jemanden zu verletzten! Ich denke daran ist dir auch gelegen!

Den Hass erfüllten blick konnte Mary zwar nicht sehen aber das zischen von Snape war sehr wohl zu hören!

Du entschuldigst mich Severus, ich würde noch gerne mit dir weiter plaudern aber es ist schon spät!

Werd ja nicht frech Remus... werd nicht frech!

Mary verschwand schnell wieder hinter einer Säule als Severus Snape aus dem Büro trat!

Sie hatte ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch nie gemocht aber nun war auch der letzte Funke Sympathie verschwunden! Leise machte sie sich wieder in den Turm der Ravenclaws. Mary lag noch lange wach und dachte über das nach was Snape, Sirius gegeben hatte aus dem Unterricht wusste sie das es einen Trank gab der verhinderte das sich Wehrwölfe zu Vollmond ihrem Schicksal fügen mussten!

Sie war froh das sich Remus nicht verwandeln musste und schlief mit dem Gedanken an ihre geheime Liebe ein!

Nach dem Severus gegangen war, war Lupin wieder hellwach, es bohrte tief in ihm, das er sich von Severus helfen lassen musste, doch was sollte er sonst tun? Er könnte es nicht ertragen wenn er jemanden ernsthaft verletzten oder gar töten würde!

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Langsam krochen wieder Zweifel in ihm hoch, Dumbeldore hatte ihm hier eine Chance gegeben und die wollte er nutzen, er konnte seinen alten Schulleiter doch nicht so enttäuschen. Und an Mary musste er doch auch denken, er hatte er gegenüber eine große Verantwortung, sie war ein schlaues Mädchen und würde sicherlich ihren Weh gehen doch was hatte sie für Möglichkeiten mit ihm an ihrer Seite? Er liebte sie, wie nur wenige Menschen und wollte ihr nicht weh tun,

doch als die Sonne auf ging fasste er einen Entschluss!


	7. Chapter 7

_Es geht weiter...viel Spaß und danke für die Reviews, über die ich mich immer sehr freue ;-)_

Kapitel 7

Mary erwachte aus einem fürchterlichen Traum. sie hatte geträumt, wie sich Remus in ein Ungeheuer verwandelt hatte. Es war Vollmond gewesen und sie hatten einen Spaziergang gemacht, als er sich plötzlich gekrümmt hatte vor Schmerzen, dann begann ihm Fell zu wachsen und ihm wuchs eine Wolfsschnauze mit spitzen, scharfen Reißzähnen. Sie wollte weglaufen, aber sie konnte nicht. Gerade als er sich auf sie stürzen wollte, wachte sie schweiß gebadet auf. Sie scheuchte diese schrecklichen Vorstellungen aus ihrem Kopf, schließlich bräuchte Remus sich nicht zu verwandeln, wenn er diesen Trank nahm und ein Ungeheuer war er schon mal gar nicht, sie hatte einfach nur schlecht geträumt. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch, nur Elaine war grade dabei aus ihrem Bett zu krabbeln. Gähnend fragte sie:

„Wo warst du denn gestern schon wieder so lange?"

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich noch Nachhilfe hatte."

„So lange?" Misstrauisch verzog Elaine ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, ich konnte einiges nicht auf Anhieb und wollte es aber unbedingt noch schaffen", erwiderte Mary nervös. „Ich muss mich jetzt anziehen." Und damit verschwand sie im Bad.

Elaine schaute ihr fragend hinterher, sie fand schon lange, dass Mary sich eigenartig benahm, nur warum, das wusste sie nicht, noch nicht!

Später machten sich die vier Mädchen runter zum Frühstück und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte Mary wieder richtig Hunger. Ab und zu lugte sie zu Remus hinüber, doch der schien sie nicht zu sehen, denn er starrte nur auf seinen Teller.

Mary dachte sich nicht viel dabei und verschwand kurze Zeit später mit den anderen Mädels aus der Halle und holte ihre Schulsachen.

Als die vier Mädchen runter in den Kerker kamen, verschlechterte sich Marys Laune, ihr fiel das Gespräch zwischen Remus und Professor Snape wieder ein.

„Mary, nicht, das ist viel zu viel Knochenpulver!", rief Maggie ihr zu.

Mary sah erschrocken in ihren Messbecher, fasst hätte sie ihr Gebräu in die Luft gejagt.

„Danke Maggie!"

Plötzlich knallte es und Laura saß mit Russverschmiertem Gesicht auf dem Boden und sah erschrocken zu den anderen Mädchen hoch, die sich nicht mehr halten konnten und los prusteten vor Lachen.

„Oh Laura, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!", lachte Maggie noch immer, als sie aus dem Kerker hochkamen.

„Du hast den selben Fehler gemacht, den auch Mary fast gemacht hätte. Sorry, aber das Zeug war schon im Kessel, bevor ich dich warnen konnte!" Maggie musste wieder lachen.

„Du hättest es mir auch nicht gesagt, wenn du gekonnt hättest!", brüllte Laura.

„Jetzt gib mir auch noch die Schuld, dass du zu blöd zum Ablesen bist!" ereiferte sich Maggie.

„Ich bin nicht blöd!"

„Ach nein? Und wieso hast du fast ganz Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche gelegt?"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht! Du bist ja nur neidisch!"

„Worauf denn?"

„Na auf mich!"

„Auf dich blödes Blondchen soll ich neidisch sein?", kreischte Maggie nun in höchsten Tönen.

Elaine und Mary ließen die beiden stehen und gingen weiter. Sie kannten diese Art von Streit schon. Das passierte mindestens einmal am Tag, später würden die beiden jungen Hexen kein Wort mehr miteinander reden und am nächsten Morgen war wieder alles vergessen bis zum

nächsten Streit...

Und so war es auch dieses Mal. Maggie und Laura redeten kein Wort mehr miteinander und auch sonst waren sie sehr schweigsam. Nach dem Abendessen saßen die vier Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Mary hatte vor, gegen neun zu Remus zu gehen. Ungeduldig guckte sie alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr. Um halb neun ging sie hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und machte sich frisch, sie freute sich schon auf Remus und lächelte nur so vor sich hin.

„Herein!"

Mary trat zu Remus, der nachdenklich am Fenster stand. Sie nahm seine Hand und merkte, dass diese eiskalt war.

Langsam drehte sich Remus zu ihr um, er war ganz weiß im Gesicht und sah irgendwie traurig aus... Mary wollte ihm umarmen.

„Mary nicht, ich muss mit dir reden." Remus seufzte schwer. Mary fühlte, wie sich ein dicker Brocken in ihrem Bauch bildete und schluckte.

„Wa- Was ist?", fragte sie stockend.

„Hör mal, Mary, ich mag dich wirklich gern, aber... das ist so... es war so nicht geplant."

In Marys Ohren rauschte es und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Nein ,nein...!", stammelte sie.

„Mary, hör doch, ich bin dein Lehrer... wenn das einer rausbekommt... mach's mir doch nicht so schwer!"

„Schwer? Ich mache es dir schwer? Oh nein, du machst es dir so einfach!" Wütend verließ sie das Büro, die Tür knallte und Mary raste heulend in ihren Turm.

Remus wandte sich wieder zum Fenster und im Licht des fast vollen Mondes sah man eine Träne schimmern...


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Mary rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ ihre Freundinnen fragend zurück. Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und konnte die Tränen nun gar nicht mehr zurück halten.

Irgendwann, als die anderen Mädchen in den Schlafsaal kamen, konnte sie nicht mehr weinen, es herrschte ein Chaos in ihrem Kopf, der fast weh tat, sie lag die halbe Nacht wach, bis sie vor Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Auch Remus saß noch lange an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte zu arbeiten, doch es ging nicht. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehr, den einzigen Menschen zu verletzten, der ihn liebte. IHN, mit dem Wissen, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Er ließ die Arbeit liegen, stand auf und verließ sein Büro, er musste einfach raus.

Der Mond schien hell, er sog die Luft des Spätsommers ein. Ohne nachzudenken ging er los, am See entlang. Er schmiss einen Stein ins Wasser, der platschend unterging.

Warum nur? Warum musste er Mary unter diesen Umständen kennen lernen? Noch einmal sog er die warme Luft ein und bemerkte, dass es nach Regen roch...

Der Tag begann, wie Mary sich fühlte. Es regnete und war ziemlich kalt. Die anderen Mädchen waren dabei sich anzuziehen, als sie schweigend im Bad verschwand.

„Na, die hat ja ne Laune. War die Nachhilfestunde gestern wohl nicht so erfolgreich?", meinte Elaine nachdenklich und legte ihr Nachthemd zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Laura und zwirbelte an einer Haarsträhne, das tat sie immer, wenn sie überlegte.

„Na, findet ihr nicht, dass Mary sich, seitdem wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, komisch benimmt?"

Maggie versuchte sich gerade in eine Jeans zu zwängen und konnte gerade noch verhindern hin zu fallen.

„Ach, Mary kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Lasst sie einfach in Frieden, die beruhigt sich schon wieder", meinte Maggie und hatte endlich ihre Hose an.

„Na, wenn du meinst...", sagte Elaine zweifelnd.

Die vier Mädchen gingen hinunter in die Große Halle. Mary fühlte sich leer und einsam, sie wagte nicht einmal den Blick zu heben. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Nur, weil sie noch seine Schülerin war?

Stumm setzte sie sich. Ob Remus wohl da ist, sie wollte nicht hinsehen. Tat es dann aber doch. Nein, der Platz war leer.

Als die Mädchen als letzte den Klassenraum betraten, stand Professor McGonagall vor der Klasse.

„Ruhe! Also, ich werde heute die Vertretung für Professor Lupin machen. Er musste kurzfristig verreisen und wird erst Anfang nächster Woche zurück sein."

Mary hob ihre Hand und meldete sich.

„Ja, Miss Lanchester?"

„Wo musste Re... ähm, Professor Lupin denn hin?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Miss Lanchester!"

i‚Wie peinlich',/i dachte Mary, i‚ich mach mich hier noch zum Troll!'/i Doch außer das Elaine Stirn runzelnd zu ihr rüber sah, machte sich keiner etwas draus. Während Professor McGonagall den Unterricht begann, versank Mary wieder in Traurigkeit und Wut.

i‚Wie konnte er jetzt nur so einfach verschwinden',/i dachte sie sauer, und starrte die Seite des Buches, das sie lesen sollten, böse an.

„Hey, Mary, was hat dir das Buch denn getan?", lachte Maggie und schielte in Marys Buch rein.

„Ach nichts!"

„Mh, ich versteh das auch nicht, Mary, da sind wir zu zweit", meinte Laura und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Na das war ja klar!", meinte Maggie schnippisch.

„Was ist klar, Frau Streberin?"

„Ich bin keine Streberin! Ich bin nur nicht doof. Das ist ein Unterschied, Blondchen!"

„Ach ja, und wer sitzt den ganzen Tag in der Bücherei, Planschkuh?"

„Duuu...!"

„RUHE!", fuhr McGonagall dazwischen.

Erschrocken und beleidigt fingen die beiden Streithähne wieder an zu lesen.

Den restlichen Tag verging relativ ruhig. Maggie und Laura schmollten sich an und Mary konnte die ganze Zeit nur an Remus denken. Wo er wohl war?

„So Wolf, da bist du jetzt, wo du hin gehörst! In Ketten!"

„Ach, Severus, denkst du wirklich, damit kannst du mich provozieren?"

„Eine Schande, dass ich dir helfen muss. Viel lieber würde ich dem Ministerium verraten, dass sich auf Hogwarts ein Werwolf befindet. Das würde denen gar nicht gefallen."

„Nein, da hast du recht, Albus allerdings auch nicht."

Severus funkelte den Mann in Ketten böse an.

„Pass auf, dass ich dir an statt dem Gegentrank nicht etwas anderes verabreiche!"

„Lass es doch gut sein, Severus. Wir müssen die ganze Nacht hier verbringen. Willst du die ganze Zeit nur streiten?"

Dumbledore hatte veranlasst, Remus an einen sicheren Ort auf dem Hogwartsgelände zu bringen. Und Snape hatte er die Aufgabe gegeben, während der Vollmondnacht bei Lupin zu bleiben und falls der Trank gegen die Verwandlung zum Werwolf nicht half, Hilfe zu holen.

„Hier, trink jetzt, es wird gleich dunkel sein."

Snape gab Remus eine Ampulle zu trinken und beobachte ihn ganz genau dabei.

Remus ließ sich die Wand, an der er angekettet war, hinab auf den Boden rutschen.

Er wusste, dass diese Nacht hart werden würde, denn er würde zwar nicht zum Werwolf, aber der Kampf, den das Gebräu in seinem Inneren gegen die Verwandlung führte, würde schmerzhaft und anstrengend werden.

Als die Krämpfe anfingen und Remus sich vor Schmerzen wand, saß Snape auf einen Stuhl und lachte in sich hinein. Seinen Erzfeind so leiden zu sehen, war die reinste Wonne!

Die Nacht kam Remus wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er fantasierte, sah Mary, was ihn für eine kurze Zeit beruhigte, bis zur nächsten Attacke. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der nächste Morgen bald anbrechen möge.

Als die Sonne aufging, lag Remus erschöpft am Boden. Und als der Kampf ihn ihm erstarb, fiel er in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.


	9. Chapter 9

bKapitel 9/b

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Remus in seinem Bett erwachte. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, irgendjemand musste ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht haben. Er fühlte sich schwach und hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen, als hätte er eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhisky alleine geleert. Gerade als er sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken lassen wollte, öffnete sich leise seine Tür.

„Ah, Remus, du bist schon wach, sehr schön." Albus Dumbledore betrat das abgedunkelte Zimmer.

„Darf ich?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zauberte er sich einen Stuhl an Remus Bett.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht es wieder besser?"

„Ja, danke Albus." Er hüstelte „Der Trank hat wirklich geholfen."

„Oh, danke nicht mir, Severus hat dir diesen Trank gebraut", sagte Dumbledore und strich sich durch seinen langen weißen Bart.

„Ja, da hat er ganze Arbeit geleistet!" Remus rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, dass Severus ihn in seinen schwächsten Stunden gesehen hatte.

„Ich denke, dass ich morgen wieder unterrichten kann, Albus."

„Keine Eile, ruh dich aus. Minerva vertritt dich und nächste Woche übernimmst du dann wieder."

Der alte Schulleiter lächelte.

„So, und nun schlaf noch etwas, ich werde später einen Hauselfen hoch schicken. der dir etwas zu essen bringt."

Albus erhob sich und auch der Stuhl verschwand wie durch Geisterhand. Bevor Albus das Zimmer verließ, lächelte Remus dankbar und bedankte sich.

Der alte Zauberer lächelte nur freundlich zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, schlief Remus Lupin auch schon wieder ein...

Mary saß abends im Turm der Ravenclaws vor einem Kamin und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. Doch sie musste die ganze Zeit an Remus denken. Gestern Nacht erst verstand sie, warum er weg musste. Sie war immer noch wütend und traurig aber sie hoffte dennoch, dass er bald wieder käme.

Die Woche verging schleichend und Marys Laune sank mit jedem Tag, an dem sie kein Zeichen von Remus erhielt.

Sie fühlte sich immer schlechter. Es tat so weh, getrennt zu sein von ihm und nicht zu wissen ob und wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Auch ihre Freundinnen bemerkten bald, dass mit Mary etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie versuchten sie aufzuheitern, fragten was los sei, doch sie konnte ihnen nichts erzählen, auch wenn sie es gerne wollte.

Sie hatte beschlossen, um ihrer Liebe willen zu kämpfen und beschloss gleich am Montag mit ihm zu reden.

Auch Remus machte sich Gedanken, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Am Besten wäre es für ihn und auch für Mary einfach zu gehen. Doch das konnte er einfach nicht, schließlich hatte er Verpflichtungen hier auf Hogwarts.

Doch er konnte es dieser jungen und zarten Frau nicht zumuten, mit ihm zu leben und sie an sich zu binden. Auch wenn es weh tat, den einzigen Menschen von sich zu stoßen, der einen bedingungslos liebte, er musste es tun – weil er sie über alles liebte.

Der Montag kam schnell, Mary stand schon mit pochenden Herzen auf. Sie wollte ihren Liebsten noch vor dem Frühstück in seinem Büro erwischen. Also schlich sie schon früh aus dem Zimmer, als ihre Freundinnen alle noch schliefen.

Sie hoffte, dass sie unbemerkt blieb und huschte die Gänge entlang. Als sie endlich an seiner Tür angekommen war, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Leise öffnete sich die Tür, es war dunkel.

i„Lumos!",/i sprach Mary leise.

Aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes fiel ein mattes Licht. Sie schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es, hier hatten sie sich zum ersten mal geküsst. Sie ging hinüber zu einer weiteren Tür, hinter der sie sein Schlafzimmer vermutete. Als sie diese Tür öffnete, hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen.

Er war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Er wand und wälzte sich auf seinem Bett.

„Remus... Remus, bitte wach auf!"

Remus befand sich an einem dunklen Ort. Er rannte und fühlte die Panik in sich. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller.

Plötzlich wurde es heller und er schaute in den hellsten und größten Vollmond, den er je gesehen hatte. Seine Haut begann zu kribbeln; ein unglaublich stechender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.

Er wand sich, wollte es verhindern, aber es war zu spät – er verwandelte sich in ein Monster.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich und laute Rufe. Dann sah er helle Strahlen, man jagte ihn. Er versuchte, wegzulaufen, aber er kam nicht vom Fleck.

Seine Verfolger waren nur noch wenige Meter hinter ihm!

Er versuchte noch einmal mit ganzer Kraft wegzulaufen. Auf einmal verlor er den Halt unter seinen Füßen und dann hatten sie ihn.

Sie schrieen und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Er rappelte sich auf und knurrte seine Jäger an, aber sie kamen immer näher und umzingelten ihn. Es war zu spät, er schaute flehend zum Himmel. Da wurde es plötzlich hell und er sah das bezauberndste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte...

„Remus... Remus, bitte wach auf!"

Er blinzelte unter dem Schein des Zauberstabes, dann öffnete er die Augen. Remus fuhr hoch und sah sich erschrocken um. Alles war nur ein Traum, aber Mary war bei ihm!

Er brauchte noch ein paar Minuten, um alles in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. sein Herz pochte immer noch, aber nicht vor Panik, sondern wegen Mary. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in seine Arme gezogen.

Aber das durfte er nicht!

Remus sah Mary gleich gültig an.

„Miss Lanchester, was wollen Sie hier? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Erschrocken starrte Mary ihn an. Was sollte das?

„Remus? Was soll das? Ich..."

„Sie sollten lieber gehen", antworte Remus kühl, es brach ihm fast das Herz!

„Remus, das kannst du nicht tun! Ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich! Wir gehören zusammen!", schrie sie fast vor Verzweiflung.

„Beruhigen Sie sich! Ich bin Ihr Lehrer! Und nun raus!", sagte Lupin nun auch lauter.

Mary fing an zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht mehr reden. Fast blind vor Tränen rannte sie zur Tür.

Bevor sie hinaus trat, hörte sie Remus leise sagen:

„Vergiss mich, Mary. Es ist besser so, glaube mir!"


	10. Chapter 10

bKapitel 10/b

Kopflos rannte Mary durch die leeren, kalten Korridore des alten Schlosses. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie rannte und es war ihr auch egal. Dieser riesengroße Schmerz in ihrem Herz wurde immer größer und überströmte nun auch den Rest ihres Köpers.

Es gab nur einen Gedanken in ihr: Wie konnte er nur? Fühlte er nicht auch, dass sie ohne einander nicht leben konnten?

Erschöpft blieb sie stehen und sank zusammen. Sie war kaum imstande, ihren Atem wieder ruhig zu kriegen, geschweige denn einzuordnen, wo sie überhaupt war.

Doch die kühle der Mauer, an der sie lehnte, tat ihr gut, es half ihr ihre Gedanke unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Die Tränen flossen ihr immer noch die Wangen hinunter. Wie stellte er sich das vor? Ihn zu vergessen... Sie hatte ihn doch gerade erst gefunden und als sie ihn das erste Ml sah,hatte sie das Gefühl, endlich einen Teil ihres Selbst wieder gefunden zu haben!

Noch nie hatte sie einen Menschen gehabt, dem sie so vertrauen konnte, so liebte wie ihn!

Vor ihrem inneren Auge beschwor sie die Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit.

Nein sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er sie von sich stieß, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Nein, das würde sie nicht zulassen. i‚Wenn es sein muss, kämpfe ich, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich... dass wir uns brauchen!'/i

Remus fühlte sich leer. Eigentlich müsste er wissen, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, erleichtert sein, aber er konnte nicht.

Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen. War er wirklich so egoistisch zu denken, sie wäre auch noch in ein paar Jahren glücklich mit ihm?

Nein, sie würden nie ein i_normales/i_ Leben führen können und irgendwann würde selbst die größte Liebe unter dieser Last zusammenbrechen.

„Remus, reiß dich zusammen!", mahnte er sich selbst, nahm seinen Zauberstab und begann den neuen Schultag.

Mary hatte die ganze Nacht auf den Gängen der Schule verbracht. Sie konnte einfach nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte und konnte ihre Gefühle nicht zurückhalten und hätte dann wohl ihre Freundinnen geweckt. Erst jetzt, wo alle frühstücken waren, wagte sie sich wieder in den Ravenclawturm und ging sofort ins Bad. Was sie da im Spiegel sah, erschreckte sie selbst zu tiefst. Sie hatte dicke, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sie waren ganz rot geweint. Ihre Haut war blass und auch die Haare wirkten fahl und glanzlos. Sollte doch jeder sehen, wie es ihr ging. Vor allem er sollte sehen, wie sie litt. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihre Freundinnen wissen wollen würden, was sie habe und das konnte sie nicht, selbst wenn die Verbindung, die sie zu Remus hatte, nicht verboten gewesen wäre, hätte sie es nicht gekonnt. Es tat einfach zu weh. Deshalb richtete sie den Zauberstab auf sich und murmelte ein paar Worte.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ihr es geht weiter und ich hoffe das es euch gefällt, über ein Review würde ich mich sehr freuen... ;-)

Kapitel 11

Nach dem Zauberspruch floss goldener Nebel, aus dem Stab und hüllte Mary ein, als der Nebel sich verzogen hatte Blickte sie wieder in ihr Spiegelbild, diesmal sah das Gesicht das ihr entgegen blickte hübsch und erholt aus, nur den Augen konnte man die tiefe Traurigkeit ansehen, die Mary empfand.

Sie hatte beschlossen Remus so wenig wie möglich zu beachten, er würde schon noch merken wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

Und das tat sie die nächsten Tage und Wochen, sie zeigte Remus die kalte Schulter...und langsam verflog die Traurigkeit, dass sie nicht die geringste Gefühlregung an ihm merkte wenn sie bei ihm im Unterricht war und sie wurde wütend, immer öfter funkelte Mary, Remus böse an, doch auch das brachte ihr nicht die gewünschte Reaktion, Idoch was wünsche ich mir überhaupt?/I dachte sie eines Tages als sie alleine in der Schulbücherrei saß, um eigentlich ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, doch statt dessen kreisten ihre Gedanken wieder mal nur um Professor Lupin ,

ISollte er ihr etwa vor der ganzen Schule seine Liebe gestehen/I Mary lächelte verträumt,

IDoch, hatte er sie überhaupt je geliebt/I Hatte sie sich diese ganzen liebevollen Momente mit ihm nur eingebildet?

Ihr lächelnd schwand bei diesem Gedanken Nein das konnte sie nicht Glauben er war einfach nicht der Typ der Frauen nur benutzt.

Energisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und mit einem lauten Knall, schlug sie das dicke Buch, das vor ihr auf einem Tisch lag, zu. Und erntete dafür einen eisigen Blick von Madame Pince, der Bibliothekarin und ein wütendes „Schhhhh..."

Bevor Mary noch mehr böse Blicke kassierte schnappte sie sich ihre Schulsachen und begab sich in Richtung ihres Hauses. Sie konnte jetzt eh nicht lernen da sie in ihren Gedanken immer bei Remus war.

Plötzlich lief sie gegen jemanden, sie wollte grade eine Entschuldigung murmeln, da sah sie hoch.

Sie war gegen Remus gelaufen, sie wollte sich los reißen und schell an ihm vorbei laufen doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„ Mary ich... ich meine... ich wollte ...!"

„ Es muss Ihnen nicht leid tun, Professor, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen!"

Geschockt sah Remus ihr nach, die ganzen letzten Wochen hatte er sämtliche Gefühlsregungen, in ihrem Gesicht ablesen können von Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung bis hin zu gespielter Fröhlichkeit und Wut. Aber dieser Blick hatte ihn Wirklich getroffen, sie hatte ihn angesehen als wäre er wirklich nur irgendein Professor für sie.

Hätte Remus nur einen Augenblick länger in Marys Augen gesehen dann hätte er die Fassade durchschaut und die Tränen und Hilflosigkeit in ihren Augen erkant.

Wütend schnaubte sie durch den Leeren Aufenthaltsraum der Ravenclaws und tränen kullerten ihr die Tränen runter.

„ Wie konnte er nur!", es hatte so lange gedauert, bis sie sich diese Fassade aufgebaut hatte...so lange... und was tat er? Er machte wieder alles kaputt.

Plötzlich legte sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter, erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, erstaunt sah sie wer vor ihr stand...


	12. Chapter 12

[bKapitel 12[/b

„Brian...?" Schnell wischte Mary sich die Tränen aus den Augen „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte... ich... ich..."

„Entschuldige, ich war in meinem Zimmer als ich jemanden... dich weinen hörte" Verlegen sah er das Mädchen an „Ist alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja... nein... ich kann es dir nicht sagen... niemanden!" Mary schluchzte und die Tränen kullerten ihr wieder über die Wangen.

„Hey, schon gut Mary..." er zog sie in seine Arme und schüchtern tätschelte er der weinenden Hexe in seinen Armen den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile löste Mary sich aus Brians Umarmung.

„Danke...", sagte sie verlegen.

„Kein Problem, hab ja auch was gut zu machen, ich habe mich dir die letzten Monate gegenüber ganz schön blöd benommen."

„Ach, schon gut..." Mary lächelte leicht, zauberte sich ein Taschentuch und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Beide sahen sich verlegen an und wussten nicht so wirklich, was sie sagen sollten. Schließlich räusperte sich Brian,

„Du, ich wollte vorhin zum essen. Ähm... willst du vielleicht mit?", fragte Brian zaghaft.

„Ja, gerne." Mary hatte es gut getan sich bei jemanden ausweinen zu können, ohne dazu Fragen beantworten zu müssen und sie hatte keine Lust, wieder alleine zu sein, also begleitete sie den jungen Zauberer in die große Halle.

Die meisten Schüler hatten schon gegessen. Mary ging schnell zu ihren Freundinnen, nachdem sie sich von Brian verabschiedet hatte.

„War das eben Brian?", fragte Laura und grinste dabei breit.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Ich dachte, du magst ihn nicht?", fragte nun Maggie dazwischen.

„Ich mochte ihn auch nicht, aber er kann wirklich richtig... nett sein!" Diese Erkenntnis hatte Mary selbst verwundert, aber vorhin war Brian wirklich nett gewesen, kein Angeber und Weiberheld, wie er sonst immer einer gewesen war.

„Und was habt ihr so gemacht?" fragte Laura wieder Neugierig und rutschte näher an Mary, sie kicherte und forderte die ganze „Geschichte". Und entnervt, da Mary wusste, dass Laura nicht aufgeben würde, erzählte sie es den Mädchen, natürlich ohne zu erwähnen, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass Brian eigentlich ganz nett ist", meinte Laura dann verträumt.

„Du findest alle Jungen eigentlich ganz nett", murmelte Maggie leise.

„Das stimmt ja gar nicht, du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, weil dich nie ein Junge toll findet!", brauste Laura auf.

„Das will ich auch gar nicht... es gibt wichtigeres!"

„Ja [i_lernen[/i_ und bei Lehrern schleimen", erwiderte Laura giftig zurück.

„Ich bin keine Streberin, ich lerne einfach nur für die Schule... wie fast jeder andere auch!" Maggie verzog das Gesicht, „Ich frag mich immer noch, ob der Sprechende Hut sich damals nicht vertan hat als er dich nach Ravenclaw steckte...!"

„ICH BIN GENAU SO EINE RAVENCLAW WIE DU, MISS OBERSCHLAU!" schrie Laura nun ganz rot im Gesicht.

„ACH JA?" schrie Magie nun zurück.

„Meine lieben Damen, ich bitte Sie, sich zu beruhigen und mir einen Augeblick Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken!" Dumbeldore stand an seinem Rednerpult und schaute amüsiert zu den beiden jungen Ravenclawhexen.

Der gesamte Saal lachte, nur Maggie und Laura nicht, die beiden liefen dunkelrot an. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung hielt Albus Dumbeldore seine Schüler zum Schweigen an.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, haben wir in einem Monat Halloween. Und da dachte ich mir, dass es nett wäre, zu diesem Anlass einen Ball hier in Hogwarts stattfinden zu lassen. Aber nicht irgendeinen Ball, sondern einen Kostümball und ich erwarte von jedem Schüler eine Halloween würdige Verkleidung. Also lassen Sie ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf und lassen Sie uns gemeinsam ein grandioses Fest feiern." In der Halle brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel los.

„Ein Ball?", fragte Laura aufgeregt „Ein Ball?", kreischte sie nun fast vor Entzückung.

„Ja, ein Ball und jetzt krieg dich ein!" meinte Maggie und verdrehte genervt die Augen, doch Laura hörte gar nicht zu, sie stand auf und hopste aus der Halle und rief noch irgendwas wie [i_Ball, Ball, Ball_.[/i

Die anderen drei Mädchen sahen ihr lachend hinterher.

„Die sehen wir die nächsten Wochen nicht wieder, die wälzt jetzt schon die Hexenwoche, wie sie sich das neueste Kostüm zusammen hexen kann", lachte Elaine.

Doch Mary hörte gar nicht mehr richtig zu; in Gedanken war sie wieder bei Remus. Es wäre einfach zu schön, wenn sie mit ihm diesen Ball besuchen könnte...

„Hey Mary, ich hatte dich gefragt, was du anziehen willst?", fragte Maggie.

„Mh? Ach ja, das werde ich mir noch überlegen", meinte sie kurz und lächelte ihren Freundinnen zu.

Am Lehrertisch saß Remus und beobachte Mary. Wie gerne würde er mit ihr zu diesem Ball gehen, aber er wusste, dass es nicht ging. Er musste dieses Mädchen einfach vergessen, um ihrer beider Willen... Er seufzte und verließ die Große Halle, um zu seinem Büro zu gehen.

Mary sah Remus nach. Was dachte dieser Mann nur? Zu gerne hätte Mary gewusst, was in ihm vorging. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen.

„Mary, kommst du mit? Wir haben gleich Verwandlung", fragte Maggie.

Die nächsten Wochen herrschte eine eifrige Betriebsamkeit in Hogwarts, überall gab es nur ein Thema: den Halloween-Ball. Die Mädchen tuschelten über geeignete Begleiter und ihre Kostüme. Die Jungen prahlten, mit wem sie vorhatten, auszugehen und übertrieben maßlos mit ihren Vorstellung über die coolste Einladung. Mary machte sich wenig Gedanken über ihr Outfit, geschweige denn über eine Verabredung, denn mit dem sie gehen wollte, mit dem durfte sie nicht. Überhaupt hatte sie immer mehr das Gefühl, dass das, was zwischen ihr und Professor Lupin war, gar nicht statt gefunden hatte. Jedenfalls benahm er sich so, außer einem Lächeln, das Remus für alle seine Schüler übrig hatte, bekam Mary gar nichts, es ärgerte sie maßlos und machte sie traurig, dass er alles zu vergessen schien.

Doch Remus hatte es alles andere als vergessen, es plagten ihn jede Nacht Träume, in der Mary immer wieder die Hauptrolle übernahm. Er wachte dann jeden Morgen wie gerädert auf. Und jede Unterrichtsstunde erschien ihm wie eine Qual, er kämpfte jedes mal dagegen an, ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken, das nicht das Lächeln eines Lehrers war... Und versuchte die verträumten Blicke zu ignorieren, die sie ihm zuwarf.

Mary war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, als jemand nach ihr rief.

„Mary, warte mal!" Es war Brian, Mary umarmte ihn kurz zur Begrüßung. Seitdem Brian sie den einen Tag getröstet hatte, hatten sich die beiden angefreundet und oft Zeit miteinander verbracht. Brian schaffte es, Mary von ihrem Kummer abzulenken und Remus für kurze Zeit zu vergessen.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Brian kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf „Hm.. also... ja", stammelte Brian verlegen.

„Na, frag schon oder ist es was Schlimmes?", lachte Mary.

„Ähm... nein... also..." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch „Willst du mit mir zum Ball?", fragte er schnell.

Mary war darauf gar nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Nur zum Ball, ich dachte mir, weil wir beide, also.."

„Na gut!", unterbrach Mary ihn und lächelte „Warum nicht."

Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, nicht zu dem Ball zu gehen, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Freundinnen das nicht zugelassen hätten. Lieber ging sie da mit Brian als alleine den anderen beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Vielleicht würde es ja doch ganz lustig werden...


	13. Chapter 13

[bKapitel 13[/b

Nervös liefen die Mädchen im Zimmer umher, zauberten noch hier und da etwas an ihren Kostümen, dem MakeUp oder den Haaren herum und freuten sich wie kleine Kinder auf den Ball heute Abend. Nur Mary saß auf ihrem Bett und träumte vor sich hin. Sie hatte ein einfaches hellblaues Kleid an und ihre Haare waren zu einem Knoten hoch gesteckt.

„Mary! Willst du so gehen?", fragte Laura erschrocken, sie hatte einen Leoparden-Einteiler an, der eng an ihrem Körper anlag und dazu einen langen Mantel mit Kapuze mit kleinen Katzenöhrchen im gleichen Muster. Ihre Haare hatte sie streng zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und auf ihrem Haar sah man ebenfalls das Leoparden Muster. Sie sah wirklich gut aus.

„Los, komm!", sagte Laura, griff Mary am Arm und zog sie ins Bad, noch ehe Mary protestieren konnte.

„Mädels, wir haben was zu tun!", rief sie und lächelte Elaine und Maggie zu.

Als Mary das Bad wieder verlassen durfte, trug sie ein mittelalterliches Ballkleid, immer noch in Hellablau, allerdings glitzernd und mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Ihr Haar war offen und wellig, es flatterten verzauberte Schmetterlinge darin, sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus, das stellten auch ihre Freundinnen zufrieden fest.

„So kannst du gehen!", meinte Maggie und Elaine nickte zustimmend.

Zusammen machten sich die Mädchen auf den Weg in die Große Halle. In der Eingangshalle standen bereits viele Pärchen und Grüppchen. Viele warteten auch noch auf ihre Partner, die aus den anderen Häusern kamen. Brian stand an einem Pfeiler gelehnt und starrte gebannt auf die Treppe. Als er Mary erblickte, strahlte er von einem zum anderen Ohr. Sofort eilte er ihr entgegen und bot ihr seinem Arm. Mary stellte fest, dass Brian gut aussah in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit den gegelten Haaren und, Mary musste lachen, erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sich Vampirzähne gezaubert hatte. Er sah zwar nicht so gut aus wie ihr Remus, doch für sie gab es keinen Mann, der es mit dem Werwolf hätte aufnehmen können.

Brian starrte Mary die ganze Zeit an, sie errötete.

„Ist etwas?", fragte sie, weil es ihr irgendwie unangenehm war.

„Oh, nein, entschuldige, aber du siehst wunderschön aus!"

Verlegen murmelte sie ein ‚danke' als die Tür zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurde und Professor McGonagall hinaustrat, in einem Smoking und mit Zylinder. Zur Feier des Tages lächelte sie sogar freundlich.

„Ich bitte die Herrschaften nun einzutreten", sagte sie und lud die Mädchen und Jungen mit einer einladenden Geste in den Halle. Dort standen statt der vier Haustische viele kleinere Tische. Die Halle war kaum wieder zu erkennen, überall schwirrten Fledermäuse und es huschten kleine Besen durch die Halle. Von der Decke schwebten Kerzen und Kürbisse hinunter und es regnete schwarz und orangenes Konfetti, das sich allerdings in der Luft wieder auflöste.

Brian führte Mary zu einem Tisch ziemlich nahe der Tanzfläche, die wie ein riesiges Spinnennetz aussah, mit am Tisch saßen Laura und Henry McFletcher, ein ziemlich gut aussehender Junge aus Gryffindor, Elaine und Jimmy Pother, ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw sowie Maggie und Tim Nandler, ein großer, etwas breiter, braunhaariger Junge aus Hufflepuff. Der Abend begann traditionell mit einer Rede von Dumbeldore, er wünschte ihnen allen viel Spaß und einen guten Appetit. Und sofort wölbten sich die kleinen Tische unter den Speisen. Der Abend war sehr lustig, die Schüler wurden immer ausgelassener, da Dumbledore verschiedene Bowlen erlaubt hatte. Marys Wangen glühten schon nach zwei Spinnen-Creme-Bowlen rosig, da sie normalerweise sehr wenig trank, doch heute schmeckte der Alkohol einfach zu gut.

Nach dem Essen verschwand das Essen mitsamt den Tischen und die Tanzfläche wurde gestürmt. Die Toten Leichen, eine Band aus Hogsmeade, sorgte für die Musik. Mary tanzte abwechselnd mit ihren Freundinnen und dann wieder mit Brian.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet wurde; Remus saß an einem Tisch mit Dumbeldore, McGonnagall und Hagrid, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich an den Gesprächen der anderen zu beteiligen. Heute Abend fiel es ihm besonders schwer, Mary nur als eine Schülerin anzusehen. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus in ihrem Ballkleid. Immer wieder dachte er an das weiche Haar, das ihr heute Abend sanft den Rücken runterreichte. Doch auch fiel ihm dieser Junge, Brian Colter, auf, der sich schon seit Wochen in Marys Nähe rumtrieb, eigentlich sollte er sich für diese junge Frau freuen, dass sie ihn anscheinend endlich vergaß, doch er war furchtbar eifersüchtig er belauschte die Gespräche genau, die über [i_seine[/i _Mary und diesem jungen Mann geführt wurden.

„Remus?"

„Mh, ja?"

„Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob ich dir auch noch einen Feuerwhiskeymitbringen soll", wiederholte Hagrid und grinste den Professor der dunklen Künste schelmisch an.

„Oh ja, danke Hagrid!" Remus reichte dem Hünen seinen leeren Becher. Ohne dieses Zeug würde er den Abend heute nicht überstehen.

Mary wurden die Beine immer leichter und ihre Zunge fühlte sich allmählich etwas taub an, doch es war ein tolles Gefühl, sie dachte an gar nichts mehr; weder an die Schule noch an Remus... [iRemus![/i Ihr Blick streifte den Saal und als sie ihn erblickte, schlug ihr Herz mit einem mahl schneller. Er sah einfach toll aus. Die Haare waren wie immer zerwuschelt. Sie wünschte, dass sie ihm durch die Haare fahren können, sein Anzug saß einfach perfekt und zeigte, dass der Mann doch besser gebaut war, als seine übliche Kleidung es sonst vermuten ließe. Das schienen auch andere Mädchen heute so zu sehen. Remus wurde von einigen Schülerinnen beobachtet und viele flüsterten und kicherten sich was zu. Mary fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihren Eingeweiden, der brannte wie kaltes Feuer. Am liebsten wäre sie zu Remus hin und hätte ihn vor all diesen Mädchen geküsst.

Doch Remus bekam nicht mit, dass andere Frauen ihn ebenfalls sehr anziehend fanden. Stattdessen kippte er einen Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen mit Hagrid, allerdings konnten Halbriesen sehr viel mehr vertragen als Werwölfe. So merkte Remus bald die gütige bleierne Schwere, die sich in seinen Gliedmaßen und in seinem Kopf ausbreitete.

„Hier, bitte." Brian reichte Mary einen weiteren Becher Bowle, dankend nahm sie ihn an. Sie wollte nicht an Remus denken, nicht heute Abend und so leerte sie den Becher in einem Zug und zog Brian auf die Tanzfläche. Gerade als sie die betraten, spielte die Band einen Schmusesong und vorsichtig zog Brian Mary in seine Arme. Sie ließ es zu und es fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an.

Langsam wanderten Brians Hände hinunter und auch das ließ sie sich gefallen, doch als sich Brians Gesicht ihrem näherte, wurde sie hart an der Schulter gepackt und herum gedreht.

„Miss Lanchester, Mr. Colter, ich muss Sie bitten, das zu unterlassen." Remus stand vor ihnen und starrte die beiden sauer an. Er hatte gesehen, wie Brian seine Mary betatscht hatte; vieles hätte er ertragen können, doch das ging ihm definitiv zu weit.

„Aber Professor…", stammelte Brian.

„Das hier ist eine Schulveranstaltung und es sind auch noch jüngere Schüler anwesend!"

Mary sah ihren Lehrer wütend an. [iWas sollte das?[/i Doch bevor sie ihm eine passende Bemerkung entgegnen konnte, schob Remus sie hinaus aus der Halle. Als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen wirbelte Mary wütend zu Remus rum.

„Was sollte das eben?", raunte sie Lupin giftig zu.

Doch statt zu antworten, zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste Mary hart und leidenschaftlich. Sie schmeckte den scharfen Feuerwhiskey, den Remus getrunken hatte, doch das störte sie nicht. Marys Wut verschwand und es breitete sich die gleiche Leidenschaft in ihr aus, die auch Remus übermannt hatte.

Schwer atmend löste sich Remus von ihr.

„Tu mir das nie wieder an!", flüsterte Remus,

Mary lächelte nur und wollte Remus wieder küssen.

„Nicht hier, Süße. Komm mit."

Der Werwolf führte das Mädchen in seine Räume und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, der Alkohol wirkte und ließ all seine Zweifel vergessen. Im Zimmer gab er der Tür hinter sich einen kleinen Tritt...

Als Mary erwachte, hatte sie leichte Kopfschmerzen, doch es ging ihr so gut wie nie zuvor. Die Sonne erwachte ebenfalls wie sie aus ihrem Schlaf, neben ihr lag Remus und schnarchte leise. Sie kuschelte sich noch mal an ihn und sog seinen ganz eigenen Geruch ein bevor sie dem Schlafenden noch einen Kuss gab, der sich leise murmelnd umdrehte, und sich dann anzog und aus dem Zimmer schlich.

Alle im Schloss schliefen noch. Mary genoss diese Stille, in ihr tobten die Gefühle, sie war so glücklich wie noch nie, doch hoffte sie verzweifelt, dass nun alles klar sein würde. Sie würde noch nicht einmal ein Jahr mehr hier sein, dann konnten Remus und sie ganz offiziell ein Paar sein, dann würden sie heiraten und...

„Miss Lanchester, was treiben Sie sich Nachts auf den Korridoren herum?", fragte eine kalte Stimme, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich habe, ich meine, ich...!"

„Folgen Sie mir!"

Er schlug die Richtung zu den Kellergewölben ein; sie mochte diesen Ort nicht, genauso wenig wie dessen Hüter.

Professor Snape öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro,.

„Setzten sie sich!"

„Eigentlich muss ich Ihren Hauslehrer informieren, Miss Lanchester, doch ich denke, dass wir uns einigen könnten." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn er sich darüber freute, einen Schüler bei etwas erwischt zu haben. „ Sagen Sie mir einfach nur die Wahrheit." durchdringend blickte er sie an.

Tausend Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf, das Fest, Brian, Remus und sie... und dann eine rettende Idee

„Ich bin auf dem Mädchenklo eingeschlafen, Sir."

„Eingeschlafen?" Snape hob zweifelnd seine Augenbrauen.

„Ja, eingeschlafen. Ich hatte ein bisschen zuviel Bowle getrunken." Entschuldigend lächelte sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer an.

Er schien ihr zu glauben und Snape entließ sie mit zehn Punkten Abzug von Ravenclaw. Erleichtert atmete Mary im Korridor auf, doch sie hatte Snapes Blick und sein Lächeln nicht mehr gesehen…


End file.
